Sydney to the Sexy Max
by Shining Writer
Summary: Sydney and Max have always been close. But one night: after the father and daughter find themselves very alone and see the other in their underwear, they both start to experience very taboo feelings for the other. Resulting in a night of passion neither will ever forget. *Contains a fun compilation of sexy Sydney to the Max tales for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY to enjoy! ;)
1. Daddy Daughter Bed Time!

_***Author's Note** \- So... no one else has decided to do this pairing. So let me be the first. This is a work of fiction, and I don't advocate this kind of behavior in real life and all that. Now read and enjoy. ;)_

* * *

The day began with Max Reynolds sitting on the couch in his apartment living room reading a book. His mother was out of town for the weekend, leaving just him and his middle school age daughter alone in the house to have some quiet time. Max then heard the voice of his daughter say, "Just grabbing a quick snack dad." Max without looking at Sydney said, "That's fine." Max continued to read his book until something caught the corner of his eye. His daughter's bare foot. Curious, Max's eyes began to move as he saw his daughter's ankle was also bare, and soon realized both of her legs were completely uncovered. Max then turned his head and saw his daughter was wearing no pants or dress and was just wearing a large button down shirt as she was reaching up to grab some food from the pantry. Max then found his eyes drawn to his daughter's legs. For the first time in his life, Sydney's legs seemed so smooth and soft looking. Then Sydney reached up high to reach a snack from the top shelf, causing her shirt to be raised up a bit. That's when Max was in for his biggest shock. For the first time since she was four, Max could see his daughter's underwear. He was only seeing the back of them, but it seemed Sydney was wearing a tight pair of pink panties that did not cover all of her buttocks. Meaning Max could see the lower most areas of Sydney's teenage buttocks. Max found himself starring at his daughter's butt cheeks and became mesmerized. Their shape, the way they stuck out, their even smoother appearance kept a hold of Max's gaze.

Then Sydney suddenly turned around to look at Max and said, "Everything okay dad?" And for a split second, time seemed to stand still for Max. Because while his daughter was indeed wearing a buttoned shirt, it appeared that Sydney forgot to actually button down the shirt, _and_ it also seemed Sydney was not wearing a bra. Meaning all of Sydney's teenage cleavage was in full display for her father to see, along with about a fourth of her two breasts being revealed. Max almost lost his breath as he found himself starring at what he could see of his daughter's breasts. Because she was still so young, her breasts didn't sag at all, and appeared to be very smooth and firm. After the split second went by, Max immediately shook his head and said, "Nope. Everything's fine." Then Max quickly rushed out of the room and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Max was in the bathroom now beginning his shower. Despite the water not being warm yet, Max still felt like part of himself was getting hot. Then Max looked down and realized his penis was very warm and erect. Max felt humiliation at the sight of this. He had been starring at the body of his teenage daughter and was immediately attracted to her body. He wished he could've seen more of his daughter's skin. He wished he could've seen her take off her shirt and take off her underwear. But he knew that would be wrong. He knew what he was feeling was completely immoral and...

_CRASH!_ Max heard a loud sound come from the kitchen and then heard Sydney moan in pain. Max immediately stopped the shower, put on just his underwear and rushed back to the kitchen. Once there, he saw Sydney lying on the ground and got on his knees and said, "Sydney, are you okay?" Sydney then said, "Yeah dad. Just tried to reach too high on the stool and tripped. I'll be okay." Max then helped Sydney up and sat her on a stool as he said, "You don't need to do everything on your own Sydney. If you need help, just ask me. I'll always been there for you." Sydney looked into her father's eyes and said, "Okay daddy." Then as Max and Sydney looked into each other's eyes, suddenly the realization hit them. Max was standing in just his underwear, and Sydney was still wearing just an unbuttoned shirt and panties. Sydney's eyes trailed down as she looked at the sight of her father's chest hair. She had seen this before, but now Sydney felt herself more fascinated by it. Max meanwhile glanced down and starred down Sydney's cleavage. He could now see more of the skin that made up Sydney's teenage breasts and he just couldn't stop.

Max and Sydney then looked into each other's eyes, and starred at the other like they never had before. There was an attraction building between the two. A need, a desire, a passion, a flame that was drawing them closer to the other. Feelings the two had never felt before began rising up at an alarming rate. There was no time to think about what they were feeling. No time to question it or talk about it. Suddenly Max and Sydney found their bodies moving closer to the other and then... the two kissed. The father and daughter kissed each other on the lips and began to also wrap their arms around each other. Sydney continued to sit on the stool as she leaned back while Max used his arms to help keep Sydney balanced. The two could not explain why they were doing the actions they were now doing, but like glue: felt stuck to the other. Sydney's hands moved up as she dug them into her father's thick hair while Max moved his hands down used them to touch Sydney's butt cheeks and squeeze them. Sydney then broke her kiss with Max to let out a moan and lean her head back more. Max then moved his face down and began to make kisses on Sydney's neck. This only made Sydney moan more which only made Max kiss her more.

Max then moved his face down and pushed his head so that Sydney's shirt was now much more open. Now Sydney's full entire bare naked breasts could be seen by her father. Max gazed at them for a moment. Sydney's nipples in particular grabbed their attention with their bright pink color. Max's mouth then moved to Sydney's left nipple and then began to suck on it and lick it. Sydney moaned louder than ever as she dug her hands into her father's hair harder. Sydney never knew her breasts being touched like this could feel so amazing, but she didn't want this experience to stop. Max then began to lick his daughter's other nipple as he began to think about how it felt. Max felt such amazing happiness over pleasuring his daughter like this. He couldn't wait to do this again. He thought of what it would be like next time. Then he thought of what others would think if they knew there would be a next time. And then Max's mind snapped to it's earlier state. Suddenly Max realized what he was doing was wrong and immediately panicked. Max jerked his head away from Sydney. Sydney seeing her father looked panicked said, "What's wrong daddy?" Max backed away from Sydney and said, "I'm sorry Sydney but... this was wrong. This was completely wrong. We... we can't tell anyone this happened or ever do it again." Max then bolted out of the room leaving Sydney looked confused and upset.

For the next several hours Max and Sydney sat in separate rooms and avoided even looking at the other. Max felt traumatized by what he did, and was afraid to even leave the apartment now. Sydney meanwhile felt like the greatest moment of her life had been interrupted. Sydney was aware that what she and her father did was wrong but wanted with every fiber of her being for it to continue anyway. When she and her father's kiss began, for Sydney: it felt like she had been reborn. During that brief moment of passion, Sydney felt like every fiber of her being had come to life and that her true purpose in life had begun. Sydney knew she had to further explore what she was feeling with her father, and intended to make him explore it with her.

* * *

The night Sydney gently opened the door to her fathers' bedroom. In it she saw her dad laying on the bed (on his back) already asleep. Sydney took a deep breath and stepped into the room, her body covered in not a stitch of clothing. Sydney was completely bare naked as she stepped towards her father's bed and was proud she was nude. Sydney then pulled the blanket off her father to see he too was completely naked. Sydney smiled as she saw this, spending a moment starring at her father's hard penis. It was her first live penis she had ever seen as a teenager, and smirked when she realized the fact that it was hard as her father slept meant he must be having a pleasing dream. Sydney then gently and slowly got onto the bed, and got on all fours over her father. Sydney slowly and gently lowered her body down and then had it rest of her father's body. Her breasts pressed against her father's hairy chest, while her feet brushed against her father's ankles. Since Sydney was shorter than her father, her father's penis didn't line up with her vagina and instead was caught between her legs. Sydney then squeezed her legs together a bit trapping her father's long warm penis between them. Sydney then put her hands on the sides of her father's head and then kissed him on the lips.

The sensation of the kiss woke Max up. Max was immediately frightened and caught off guard at the sight of his daughter, naked on top of him. Max became even more frightened when he remembered he too was naked, and began to looked panicked as he realized his penis was caught and being squeezed between his daughter's legs. Before he could get up though Sydney smiled and said, "It's okay daddy. It's okay. Don't get up. I want us to continue what happened earlier today." Max suddenly froze. Max found himself unable to stop what Sydney was doing as Sydney continued to talk. Sydney with a very certain look on her face said, "I want us to keep exploring what we're feeling between each other. I want us to experience feeling every part of the other's body. Daddy. I want us... I... I want us to... to make love." Max felt worried at what his daughter just proposed, but at the same time felt the same desires Sydney spoke up. Being caught in the middle of conflicting feelings Max said, "Sydney. We can't..." Sydney then said, "Yes we can. Please daddy. You're not taking advantage of me. I want this." Max then said, "But if anybody found out..." Sydney interrupted her father again and said, "No one will ever know. I promise you. Daddy. I want you. I want this. Please." Max found himself feeling drawn to Sydney again like he did earlier that day as he said, "But you could get..." Sydney then said, "I don't care. I want this daddy. More than anything else in existence."

Then time froze. The father and daughter simply looked into each other's eyes without moving a muscle. All they could do was look at each other as the light of a full moon shined into the room through the uncovered window. Sydney could feel a bit of a chill on her butt as the vent unit from the ceiling began to blow air down on it. Sydney began to shiver a bit. Max then instinctively moved his hands up and brought them to Sydney's smooth underage butt cheeks and wrapped his fingers around them. Sydney felt warmer already as she felt her father's hands touch her buttocks and she gave a warm smile to her him. The two then became completely still again. Max felt like he was dreaming. His teenage daughter was laying completely naked on top of him. Her skin was touching his. Her feet were touching his ankles. Her breasts were pushing against his chest. Her nipples were brushed against his chest hair. Her lips were mere inches from his. Then Sydney finally opened her mouth again and said, "Please daddy. Lets do it."

Then like a spark being lit, suddenly Sydney and Max quickly pushed their lips against each other's. Then in that same second, Sydney wrapped her arms around her father's back while Max began to squeeze his daughter's butt even harder. Max then instantly rolled both his and Sydney's bodies on the bed so now _he_ was on top of Sydney. Max then broke his kiss with Sydney and moved his face down to her vagina. Max then pushed Sydney's legs out a bit and then brought his mouth to Sydney's smooth hairless vagina and began to stick his tongue in it. Sydney immediately moaned louder than ever as she felt herself feeling a level of pleasure she was unaware she could reached. Max began to push his tongue in an out of Sydney's delicate young young vagina, as his naked daughter closed her eyes and said, "Oh yeah. Oh daddy. Oh yeah. Keep going. Yes. Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhh!" Then once he was done with that, Max moved his face upward and began to lick on Sydney's developing small breasts. He grabbed her developing little hills growing on her chest and squeezed them with his hands while sucking hard on each of her nipples. Sydney arched her neck back as this happened while saying, "Ohhh! Mmmmm. Oh yeah daddy. Ohhhhh."

Then Max got on his knees and sat over Sydney's breasts and pushed his penis into her face. Upon instinct, Sydney grabbed Max's penis with her right hand and brought it to her face. Sydney first began to lick the sides of Max's penis and then then licked the top of it like it was a lollipop. But eventually, she pushed her father's penis completely into her mouth, and began to jerk her head back and forth on it. As Max felt his daughter's wet lips move back and forth on his hard member, he said, "Oh yeah Syd. Oh yeah. Harder. Harder! Oh God, you suck me even better than your mother! Ohhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Eventually Sydney got up on the bed and got on her knees and hands. Max then stood on his knees behind Sydney and brought his penis to Sydney's butt hole. Then Max gabbed a hold of his daughter's hips and then shoved his penis into her butt. Sydney moaned as she she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Sydney never knew such pleasure could be created through something going between her buttocks but was glad her father was doing this. As Max continued to thrust his penis into his daughter's penis, her breasts began to shake and bounce a bit. The constant shaking caused both father and daughter to begin sweating.

Once that ended, Sydney laid back on the bed as Max began to get on all fours over her. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment and paused their movements as they began to reflect on what was to happen. Max then said, "Sydney. Are you sure you want me to..." Sydney nodded her face and said, "Yes. There's no one else in the world I'd rather lose my virginity to. Do it daddy. Do it inside me." Max then lowered his penis down and then... Max's penis entered his daughter's vagina. The two both moaned as they immediately wrapped their arms around each other. The two both moaned as Max began to pump his penis harder and deeper with each thrust into Sydney's womanhood. Due to Sydney being still so young, her vagina was still small, so it was taking awhile for Max to get his whole penis into her. But after a few thrusts. he had a whole inch of his penis inside his daughter's body. Then after several more thrusts, it was two inches. And within a few moments, Max was able to fit his enearly ntire penis inside his daughter's vagina. Sydney moaned louder each time Max pushed his penis deeper into her. For Sydney, she couldn't believe something so large could fit in her small body. But she was so happy it was.

For Sydney, the amount of pleasure she was feeling was almost overwhelming her. She had no idea a human being could feel the way she was feeling. For Max, he was amazed at how pleasing and natural this felt for him. A father and a daughter naturally love the other unconditionally. So unlike other women from his life, there was no need to win Sydney over. There was no need for dating, a dinner, or anything like that. The two loved each other, and what they were doing was simply their unconditional love in its' purest and rawest form. The rules and taboos of society did not apply for them or were on their mind anymore. All there was in this moment was the passion, the flame, and the drive for the two to have passionate sex and make love to the other. And they were perfectly content with that fact.

Eventually Max felt his member was inside of Sydney as deep as it could. As he continued to make love to his daughter, Max said, "Ohhh! Ohhh! Oh God! Ohhh! Oh Sydney, I love you so much. Ohhh!" Sydney meanwhile had her arms wrapped very tightly around her father as she said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh! Oh daddy! Oh yeah. Give it to me daddy! Oh, push your dick harder into my pussy daddy! Shoot your seed into me. Make me the mother of all your future babies. Ohhh! Oooohhhhh! OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then suddenly the two both orgasmed. Max immediately shot his semen deep into his daughter's body. The two both shook for several moments as they both felt the pinnacle of pleasure be felt all over their bodies. Then... it ended. Max got off of Sydney and laid next to her. Sydney smiled and said, "Thank you daddy. That was amazing. Do you feel guilty that you just..." Max turned his head and smiled as he said, "No. Because I love you Sydney. And love is love. And nothing should stand in the way of that. Sydney made a big smile as she and her father hugged and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**THE END**


	2. Sydney and Friends Fun Time!

_*This series is now going to be a compilation of stand-alone M-rated Sydney to the Max tales I've written. Enjoy!_

* * *

One evening Sydney and Olive were both wearing bath robes walking down the hallway to Sydney's bedroom as Sydney said, "So Olive. Explain to me this birthday present you have for me, and why you insisted we get comfortable in bath robes." Olive smirked as she said, "You'll see." Then Olive opened to the door to Sydney's bedroom, and Sydney's eyes widened as she saw sitting in her room were father: L.J., and her friends: Sophia, Zach, and Emmy... all completely naked. Sydney stood in shock as a sly looking Olive quickly pulled Sydney's bath robe off, along with her own. Sydney who was now naked, looked at a nude Olive and said, "Olive. What is going on here!?" Olive then said, "We wanted to give you a thirteenth birthday party you'd never forget Sydney." Then Sydney said, "But Olive. I told you. I'm not comfortable enough yet with my sexuality." Then L.J. with a raised one eyebrow said, "That's why we're here tonight Sydney. We know you've fantasized about us all at different points in your life, and now we're here to help you live our your dreams." A startled Sydney looked at Olive and said, "Olive! My dirty fantasies I've had about L.J and our friends were supposed to be a secret!" Then Sophia smirked as he said, "Don't be mad at her Sydney. You deserve a chance to experiment with us and have fun at your own pace." Then Emmy said, "You're such a nice girl, and now we want you to do whatever you want with us tonight as a _bad girl_."

An overwhelmed looking Sydney sat on her bed, as Olive sat next to her. Sydney looking at everyone said, "You're all really down with this?" Everyone nodded. Olive then held Sydney's hands and said, "Anything you wanna do first?" Sydney then looked at Olive and said, "Well... first... I think... I... I just wanna feel what it's like to be even closer to my best friend." Olive made a sexy smile as she and Sydney moved their lips towards each other. Then the two girls kissed on the lips for a few seconds, and then stopped. Sydney then looked into Olive's eyes, and the two girls both made content happy smiles. Then the two kissed again but this time wrapped their arms around each other's underage nude body. As they kissed, Sydney moved her hands down Olive's body exploring it, and found herself starting to grab Olive's smooth firm butt cheeks. Olive let out a moan as Sydney did this. A concerned Sydney then said, "Did I do something wrong?" Olive smiled as she said, "No Syd. You did something that felt amazing. Do you want me to do that to you?" Sydney nodded her head. Then Olive brought her hands and used them to squeeze Sydney's firm naked buttocks. Sydney then said, "Oh. Mmm. That feels nice." Then Olive said, "You wanna know how else you can make your butt feel nice? With a man's hard member in it." Sydney looking nervous then said, "You think?" Olive making a sexy smile said "Try it if you want."

Sydney then took a deep breath and said, "Bro, can you come here." L.J. smiled as he sat on the bed next to Sydney. Sydney then stood up and spread her legs out a bit as she lined her butt cheeks up with L.J.' hard penis. Sydney looked a little nervous, so Olive stood up and grabbed Sydney's hands as she said, "Don't worry Sydney. It'll feel good. Trust me." Sydney nodded her head and then lowered herself down towards L.J.' lap. Then L.J.'s penis pushed itself into Sydney's butt, causing Sydney to moan. Sydney then moved her butt down more, but then up a bit, causing L.J.' penis to start pumping itself in and out of Sydney. Sydney began to moan loudly as she continued to hold Olive's hands. Olive then said, "It's okay Sydney. It'll feel better the more you do it. You got..." Then Olive was interrupted as Sydney suddenly moved Olive in and kissed her. Olive began to kiss Sydney back as she then sat on Sydney lap, still kissing her, while Sydney sat in L.J.' lap with L.J.' penis still pumping into her.

Eventually Olive broke her kiss with Sydney and said, "You mind if I show you another way to keep the front side of yourself busy while you're butt is having a party in the back?" Sydney nodded as she said, "Yeah. Ooohhh! Oh yeah." Olive then brought her face to Sydney's vagina and began to stick her tongue into it. Sydney moaned as she felt her best friend eat her out, while L.J. continued to pump his member harder into her butt. Eventually Sydney said, "Oh. Ohhh. Ohhhh! OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Then Sydney orgasmed causing Olive to move her face away as L.J. loosened himself from Sydney. A scared Sydney said, "Oh no Olive. Did I make your face messy? Did I..." Olive giggled as she wiped her face and said, "You were great. So you wanna try another position. Or try having fun with another one of us?" Sydney then said, "Umm. Well I kinda liked it when you kissed me Olive. But I kinda wanna see how another girls' lips feel." Emmy then stood up and said, "Say no more Miss Birthday Girl."

Emmy and Sydney then both stood up and faced each other. Then both girls wrapped their arms around the others' back and kissed. The two kissed for a solid minute. Then Sydney broke the kiss and said, "This feels a little empty. Olive, can you maybe get behind me and spice this up a bit. And Emmy, maybe try something different yourself here in the front." Olive smirked as she said, "No problem." Emmy then said, "Sound good to me." Then Olive got on her knees behind Sydney and began to lick her butt cheeks. Emmy meanwhile moved her face down and began to lick Sydney's breasts, while moving a finger down into Sydney's vagina, and thus began to finger her. Sydney moaned as this happened while saying, "Oh God. Oh yeah. Ohhh! Oh yeah. Ohhhh! Oh my God. Oh my God. Ohhhhhh. Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Sydney orgasmed again and then Emmy pulled her fingers away, smelled them, and smiled.

Olive then said, "What next, my lover?" Sydney then said, "Well. Lets try the bed and see how that feels. Umm... lets see... uh..." A concerned looking L.J. said, "Sydney, is something wrong?" Sydney then said, "Well. There's something I wanna try but it's kinda weird and..." L.J. then said, "Sydney. It's your birthday. Do whatever you want with us today." Sydney then took a deep breath and said, "Well... when I was seven, Zach was the first boy I fantasized about having sex with, so I kinda want to have her be the first boy I make love." Zach then stood up and smiled as he said, "I'd be honored." Sydney then laid on her bed, as Zach got on all fours over her. Sydney then glanced at everyone watching and then said, "You know... I don't wanna do this alone. Olive get next to, and L.J. get on top of her." A surprised Olive said, "Really?" Sydney nodded and said, "Yes. Olive, I want your first time to be at the same moment as me."

Olive then laid next to Sydney as L.J. got on top of her. Then Zach and L.J. each pushed their penises down into Sydney and Olive respectively. Then both underage girls moaned as they felt their vaginas both be penetrated by a penis for the first time in their lives. L.J. and Zach both began to pump their members into the respective partners, as both Sydney and Olive wrapped their arms around their corresponding boys and moaned. Sydney and Olive then each reached out and held the others' hand as the sex continued, and looked at one another. Sydney then said, "Ohh. Oh God, this is amazing Olive. Thank you." Olive then said, "Oh no, thank you for always being my best friend Sydney. I... Ohhh! Ohhh! Oooooohhhh!" Both Zach and L.J. began to pump their penises faster into the girls causing both underage ladies to moan and shake even more. Then at the same moment, all four teenagers orgasmed, as Sydney and Olive shook the most as they each felt the semen from each boy pour deep into them.

Once things settled down, Olive said, "Anybody you wanna try next." Sydney smirked and said, "Yes everyone. L.J., got over here. I want a turn with you. I'll be on top of you." L.J. laid on the bed and smiled. Then Sydney rested the back of her body on L.J., causing L.J.'s penis to push itself into Sydney's butt. Sydney let out a moan and then said, "Okay. Sophia, I wanna feel your vagina with my lips. Zach, I wanna feel your penis but in my mouth this time. And Olive and Emmy, pleasure my breasts the way you know a woman loves. Everyone smiled as Zach got on top of Sydney and pushed his penis in her vagina. Zach arched his back up as both he and Sydney began to moan. Then Sophia got on her knees over Sydney's face and Sydney moved her face up and forward and began to stick her tongue into Sophia's smooth underage vagina. Meanwhile, Olive and Emmy moved their heads and began to lick and suck on Sydney's bright pink underage teenage nipples. Everyone let out moaning noises. Using her hands that were free, Sydney reached out and used each of them to grab both Olive and Emmy's firm buttocks. The two girls moaned even more.

L.J. moaned as he felt his penis get even harder in Sydney's butt and felt warm from all the human flesh surrounding him. He reached out both of his free hands and stuck a finger each in Olive and Emmy's vaginas, turning the girls on more. Zach meanwhile leaned in a bit and put his hands on Sophia's shoulders for balance as he pumped his hard penis deeper into Sydney's underage body. Sophia meanwhile rested her hands on the bed as she leaned forward as she felt Sydney jerk her head back and forth even harder as she pushed her tongue deeper than ever into Sophia's underage womanhood. Olive meanwhile squeezed one hand through the mess of mixed flesh and was able to squeeze one Sydney's butt cheeks. Emmy meanwhile used one of her free hands to move down a little, and squeeze her own light colored nipples. Everyone moved in a large perfect rhythm together moaning louder with each passing moment. And then... the ultimate climax happened. Every teenager orgasmed at the same moment all over the bed and each other. Sydney felt Zach's semen shoot into her vagina, while at the same time feeling L.J. shoot his load in her butt, and felt Sophia's wet fluids come into her mouth. Olive and Emmy led out some liquids as well on Zach's hands. Then it all settled down. The group of naked teenagers squeezed together on the bed as Olive said, "So did you like it?" Sydney smiled and said, "Best birthday ever!"

**THE END**


	3. Daddy Daughter Shower Time!

One day Max Reynolds was taking a shower completely naked in the bathroom, when suddenly his twelve year old daughter Sydney stepped into the bathroom naked. Max hearing the sound of the door open, stuck his head out and with a surprised look said, "Sydney!? What are you doing in here?" Sydney then said, "I was feeling lonely in my room with grandma gone this week, and was hoping I could feel less lonely by taking a shower with you." Max then said, "Sydney, just wait until I'm done. I just got in here." Sydney then with big widened eyes said, "Can I be with you for awhile in _there_ pretty please?" Max sighed and said, "Well... we might as well save water. Okay, come in." A smiling Sydney then stepped into the shower and said, "Yay. Want me to wash your hair dad?" Max then got on his knees and said, "Okay." Sydney then began to wash shampoo through Max's hair and said, "Ooo. Your hair is so much thicker than mom's was." Then after Sydney was done washing her father's hair, Max stood up and said, "Okay. Might as well help you with yours." Then as Max moved his body to grab the shampoo, his penis accidentally bumped into Sydney's face. Max then said, "Oh. Sorry about that Sydney." Then Sydney looked right at Max's penis and said, "It's okay dad. But why is your _private part_ so hard?" Max suddenly stopped moving as he said, "What?" Sydney then said, "Well it is. See." Then Sydney grabbed Max's penis with one hand and began to squeeze it as she said, "See. It's _real_ hard." Then Max pushed Sydney's hand away and said, "Okay Sydney. This isn't appropriate. A girl shouldn't be touching her father's... _you know_.

Sydney then said, "Well... I know it's silly but... I've been missing mom so much lately, and then I realized... you must be missing her too. And I know you both took showers together often, so... I thought you might enjoy some company. I know it's silly and all but..." Max sighed and then said, "You know what... it's okay Sydney. You can stay." Sydney smiled as Max began to wash her hair. But as Max moved his fingers through Sydney's hair, he said, "You know you're getting too old for this though Sydney. You're almost a teenager, and once girls become teenagers they don't take showers with them anymore." Sydney then said, "I know. It's just... I'm a little scared about starting to live the life of a teenager. I'm scared of my body changing, and kissing a boy my age for the first time, and..." Max then said, "Wait. You still haven't kissed a boy?" Sydney then said, "Well... no. Besides, you usually act crazy at the mere thought of that." Max then said, "I do. But that's because I'm your father. I just assumed you were kissing boys secretly at school behind my back or something." Sydney then sighed and said, "No. There's been nobody. And I'm scared no one will because I'm not pretty enough."

Max then stood up and looked at Sydney as he said, "Don't say that Sydney. You're the most beautiful girl in the world." Sydney then said, "You're just saying that because you're my dad." Max made a smirk as he said, "If I just said that because I was your dad, would I do this?" Then Max moved his face forward and then he suddenly began to kiss Sydney. Sydney kissed him back as she instinctively began to wrap her arms around her father's back. Then Max picked up Sydney by placing both of his hands on Sydney's smooth butt cheeks and pushed her into the shower wall, while Sydney wrapped her legs around her father's torso. Max then stopped kissing Sydney's lips and began to kiss and nibble on her neck a bit. As he did this, Sydney said, "Oh. Oh yeah daddy. Ohhhh! Oh yeah. Ohhhh." Then suddenly Max's penis began to brush up against the opening of Sydney's vagina, causing Sydney to yell, "Ohhhh!" Max then suddenly stopped as his eyes widened and he put Sydney back on her feet. Max looking ashamed said, "Sorry. I think I got a little too carried away there." Sydney then said, "No, no. It's fine. It's, um... all good." Max sighed and said, "Good. So... we're not letting your grandmother know about this because..." Sydney then said, "Oh, of course. I get it." Max nodded and said, "Good. Allrighty then." Sydney nodded too and said, "Allrighty then. So... I'll leave first then." Then Sydney stepped out of the shower, but as he did Max found himself unable to do anything but stare at Sydney's butt. Max found himself in a trance as he saw Sydney's butt cheeks move slightly up and down as her legs moved. And then once Sydney was out of the shower, Max then began to step out of the shower too.

A minute later Sydney was standing in her room completely naked just looking at herself in the mirror. Then Sydney saw through the mirror's reflection: her father Max step into the room naked as well. Without turning her head, Sydney felt her heart beat faster as she said, "Hey dad." Max then said, "Hey Sydney. Look... I know this is wrong but...when I look at you now the way you are... it makes me feel like I did when I first fell in love with your mother. I know it's wrong but..." Sydney nodded and said, "No, it's okay. I understand. I love you dad. I want you to feel happy the way mom made you happy. At least for just one night." Max then quickly nodded and said, "Yes. Just one time. This will be a one time deal." Sydney then said, "Yeah. Just to help you feel a little less sad about mom being gone." Max then said, "Of course. So this is just a one time thing. And then we go about our lives like it never happened, and never tell anyone." Sydney then said, "Yep. Totally." Max then stood still unsure of what to do, as Sydney began to make a sexy smile as she waked towards her bed.

Sydney then laid on her bed and motioned for Max to come towards her. Max then moved towards Sydney and then stood still as he took the image of his daughter's nude form laying before him. Max then smiled in delight as he took in the image and details of Sydney's small, light, hairless vagina. Max then upon instinct brought his face closer to Sydney's vagina to see it closer. Max then pushed Sydney's legs out a bit and then brought his mouth to Sydney's vagina and began to stick his tongue in it. Sydney immediately moaned as she felt herself feeling a level of pleasure she was unaware she could reach. Max began to push his tongue in and out of Sydney, as she said, "Oh my. Oh yeah dad. Oh, yes. Keep going. Yes. Yes! Ohhhhhh!" Then once he was done with that, Max got on his knees and sat over Sydney's breasts and pushed his penis into her face. Upon instinct, Sydney grabbed Max's penis with her right hand and brought it to her mouth. Sydney then began to suck on her father's penis and began to jerk her head back and forth on it. As Max felt his daughter's wet lips move back and forth on his hard member, he said, "Oh, yes Sydney. Harder. Harder! Oh! Ohhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Eventually Sydney sat up on the bed and got on her knees and hands. Max then stood on his knees behind Sydney and brought his penis to Sydney's butt hole. Then Max gabbed a hold of his daughter's hips and then shoved his penis into her butt. Sydney moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Sydney never knew such pleasure could be created through something going between her buttocks but was glad her father was doing this. As Max continued to thrust his penis into his daughter's penis, her small breasts began to shake and bounce a bit. The constant shaking caused both father and daughter to begin sweating.

Once that ended, Sydney laid back on her side as Max began to get on all fours over her. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment and paused their movements as they began to reflect on what was to happen. Max then said, "Sydney. Are you ready to..." Sydney nodded her face and said, "Yes. Do it dad. Make love to me just like you did to mom. Enjoy yourself the way you used to with her. Do with me as you please." Max smiled and then lowered his penis down and then... Max's penis entered his daughter's vagina. The two both moaned as they immediately wrapped their arms around each other. The two both moaned as Max began to pump his penis harder and deep with each thrust into Sydney's womanhood. For Sydney, the amount of pleasure she was feeling was almost overwhelming her. She had no idea a human being could feel the way she was feeling. For Max, he was amazed at how pleasing and natural this felt for him. A father and a daughter naturally love the other unconditionally. So unlike when he first made love to Sydney's mother, there was no need to win Sydney over. There was no need for countless dates, a special dinner or anything like that. The two loved each other, and what they were doing was simply their unconditional love in its' purest and rawest form. Any feeling of how this incestuous relationship wound appear to others did not apply for them or were not on their mind anymore. All there was in this moment was the passion, the flame, and the drive for the two to have passionate sex and make love to the other. And they were perfectly content with that fact.

Eventually Max felt his member was inside of Sydney as deep as it could. As Max continued to pump his penis back and forth into Sydney's young vagina, he said, "Ohhh! Ohhh! Oh God! Ohhh! Oh Sydney, I love you so much. Ohhh!" Sydney meanwhile said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh! Oh daddy! Oh yes. Ohhhh! Ooohhhhhhh! OOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then suddenly the two both orgasmed. Max immediately shot his semen from his penis straight into Sydney's vagina, which then went deep into his daughter's body. The two both shook for several moments as they both felt the pinnacle of pleasure be felt all over their naked bodies. Then... it ended. Max got off of Sydney and laid next to her. Sydney smiled and said, "Thank you dad. That was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt before." Max smiled as he said, "No thank _you_ Sydney. For what was the most amazing night of my life." Max then kissed Sydney on the lips, and Sydney kissed him back. Then the two cuddled together naked in bed as their night of passion concluded.

**THE END**


	4. Sydney and Olive's Bath Time!

One day Sydney and Olive were at the beach. After relaxing in the sun for a bit, Sydney went ahead back to her and Olive's hotel room to relax. Sydney instantly drew a hot bath, took off her bikini and got completely naked, and then gently sat down in the tub, sat back, and began to relax. Sydney then got out some body wash and began to rub it on her smooth long legs. Then she moved her hands up and began to rub her body wash on her breasts. Sydney moved her hands slowly around in circles pushing her boobs up and down. Suddenly Olive casually walked into the room and said, "Hey Sydney. The sun is back out but the temperature is down a bit. Wanna go back to relaxing outside? Sydney who was a little embarrassed Olive could see her nakedness, folded her legs and covered her breasts with her hands as she said, "Um, I'm relaxing just fine now." Olive then said, "Well... um... could I come into the tub with you and relax with you?" Sydney began to blush as she made a little smile and said, "Well... I guess go. I mean the tub is big enough. Sure."

Olive then smiled as her face began to turn a little red as she took off her bikini. Both Sydney and Olive's faces began to blush harder as Sydney began to stare at Olive's naked body. Olive then got into the tub and sat near Sydney. Both girls' faces continued to stay red as they sat next to each other completely naked not sure what to do next. Then Olive moved her legs and had them rub against the sides of Sydney's legs. Olive then began to rub her toes against the sides of Sydney's legs causing Sydney to giggle. Sydney's giggling then caused Olive to giggle, which made Sydney giggle even more. Olive then said, "Man Sydney, your legs are slippery." Sydney giggled even more.

Eventually Sydney began to rub some water in her hair as she said, "Oh man. I still have sand in my hair." Olive then said, "Here. Turn your back to me. I'll help you." Olive then began to run shampoo through Sydney's hair, and then ran her fingers up and down Sydney's long dark hair. The feeling of Olive touching her hair began to relax Sydney so much that she leaned back onto Olive. This caused Olive to fall back and lay back in the tub with Sydney laying her body on her now. The two both giggled as they realized the position they were in now. In order to be able to keep reaching Sydney's hair now, Olive moved Sydney's hair in front of her body and continued to run her fingers through it. Only now, this brought Olive's fingers very close to Sydney's breasts. So as she continued to move her fingers down Sydney's hair, Olive's fingers now began to brush up against Sydney's boobs several times. Sydney made a light moaning sound whenever Olive did this, and said, "Mmm. That feels so relaxing." A surprised Olive then said, "It does?" Sydney nodded as she closed her eyes and said, "Oh yeah. Keep going."

Olive then focused now on just moving her fingers across Sydney's breasts. Eventually Olive covered them with her open fingers and began to squeeze them. Sydney began to moan more as Olive did this. Sydney then shifted her body up a bit as she said, "Oh yes Olive. I love it when you do that. I love _you_ such much." A surprised looking Olive then said, "Really?" Sydney nodded as she opened her eyes, turned just her head, put her left hand behind Olive's neck, and then kissed Olive on the lips for just two seconds. The two eventually broke the kiss, but then looked into each other's eyes like they were in a daze. Then Sydney turned her whole body around and got on all fours, sticking her wet butt into the air and moved her face towards Olive's again. Sydney and Olive then kissed again, but this time it was much longer. Olive wrapped her arms around Sydney's back as the two continued to make out.

The two eventually broke their kiss so Sydney could look at Olive's breasts and began to squeeze them with her hands. As Sydney did this, Olive moaned and said, "Oh God. Oh God. Ohhh." Sydney smiled as she said, "You like that, don't you? Well how about this?" Sydney then put her mouth on Olive's left nipple and began to suck it hard. Olive moaned more loudly as Sydney sucked her hard, and then began to do the same to her other nipple. Eventually Sydney and Olive laid back on opposite sides of the tub as they stretched their legs out. Sydney then moved her right foot over to Olive's vagina and began to rub them across the opening of Olive's vagina. Olive began to purr a bit. But then Sydney shoved her big toe into Olive's vagina, causing Olive to moan very loudly now. As Sydney continued to please Olive she said, "Oh yeah. You wanted this when you came into the bathroom didn't you? You horny little girl."

Eventually Sydney took her toe out of Olive and got on top of Olive's body and kissed her again. This time Olive moved her hands down Sydney's back and then used her fingers to squeeze Sydney's wet smooth butt cheeks. Eventually Sydney broke the kiss and got on her knees over Olive, putting her vagina right in Olive's face. Olive smiled as she brought her lips to Sydney's womanhood and began to suck on it. Olive then stuck her tongue into Sydney's vagina and began to pleasure the love of her life. Sydney moaned loudly as Olive did this, shaking her butt and boobs as she did while saying, "Oh yeah Olive. Oh yeah. Harder! Harder! Ohhh! Oh yeah. Oh, this feels good. This feels so good. Oh God, I love this. I love this so much. OHHHHHHH!" Eventually Olive fell back into the tub exhausted a she lay on her back. Sydney then sat down between Olive's feet, moved her face down, and began to stick her tongue into Olive's vagina pleasing her now. Olive moaned loudly as she said, "Oh yeah. Oh God. Oh Sydney, you make my womanhood feel so amazing! OHHHHH!"

Eventually it ended. Sydney and Olive both sat up and looked at each other as Sydney said, "Oh God. That was amazing. But... oh my God, that was wrong. We just had sex before marriage. It was sinful. I made a purity pledge at ten telling my dad I would wait and... Oh man, we can't ever do this again." Olive then put her arms around Sydney's neck and said, "Or... we can do this at my place early every Sunday morning while the rest of my family is still asleep, and not let anyone ever know." Sydney then made a dirty little smile and said, "Sounds good to me."

**THE END**


	5. Daddy Daughter Private Time!

Sydney was sleeping alone in her bed. She was tossing and turning and could not sleep. This was because sex had been on her mind lately. She knew she was going to do it one day soon in her life. But she was worried about one major thing: how it would _feel_ with a boy her age. She was worried that some boy having sex with her for their first time would be too interested in their own excitement and be too rough with her.

However, Sydney wasn't uncertain of how she would perform in bed. She knew a lot about what sex looked like. And it wasn't from TV or the internet. When she was younger many years ago, one night she heard sounds coming from her parents' room. She cracked open the door and her eyes widened at what she saw. Her father was on top of her mother and they were both naked. Even more, they were shaking their bodies together. But then Sydney saw it was more than that. Sydney saw her father shoving his penis into her mother's vagina. Sydney would eventually come to learn through school that this was a process known as sexual intercourse. However, she didn't need to know the name that it was something that made her mother happy. The look of pure pleasure across her mom's face face as her dad pumped his love juices into her made Sydney so happy that her mother was happy.

Sydney began to watch her mother and father have sex every night she could. She was always quiet and very sneaky. A couple of times when they weren't doing any very experimental positions, she would sneak into the room and watch her parents make love from a corner behind a small table, so Sydney could watch and see her mother on top, her father on top, the way they would cuddle, the way her mother would ride her father like a cowgirl, the way they squeezed each other's butts. For Sydney, it was like watching the most amazing show on the planet. And Sydney never got caught... well sort of. One time Sydney was hiding in the room, she thought her father saw her. As her mother was _riding_ Max and moaning loudly, Max turned his head right in Sydney's direction. Sydney thought she was completely hidden in darkness but she wasn't sure how good her father's sight was. However, Max went right back to giving great pleasure to his wife. Sydney only felt like her father saw her a few more times, but never were any words spoken of it. Sydney eventually realized that there was something very wrong about watching her parents make love, but she couldn't help it. She loved watching her parents express their love in such an intimate way.

However by the point she was a teenager, Sydney was uncertain that she could ever achieve the kind of pleasure, intimacy, and happiness her mother had obtained through sex before she died. It saddened Sydney that her first time would probably be decent at best, and that she would never get the completely perfect experience her mother had with her father. As Sydney drifted on into sleep, she began to dream of herself having perfect sex with a man as wonderful as her father. However, the only male face she could put into this fantasy was her father.

The next day was Saturday. Sydney's grandmother was out of town, so Sydney and Max had the house to themselves. Max got up early wanting to take an early morning shower. So he walked over to the bathroom completely naked, only to have the door open and see his daughter Sydney holding a towel in front of her body. Apparently, she had woken up much earlier than usual to shower that day to shower. Max then covered his whole torso with a towel. The two both apologized as Sydney left the bathroom and Max walked in. However, as Sydney walked away, Max turned his head to see Sydney hadn't covered her back... or her round firm butt. Max shook his head and took a cold shower trying to get that recent image out of his head (which he couldn't).

It was good that Max took a cold shower because it was very hot that day. The AC was broken and the house was warm everywhere. Sydney instinctively decided to just wear her bra and panties all afternoon. But as Max sat in the living room watching TV, his eyes caught sight of Sydney walking around in just her underwear. Never before had Max seen Sydney look so much like a woman. Sydney's breasts (which could almost be completely seen through Sydney's Victoria Secrets lingerie she was wearing) were becoming very large and well developed. Her panties which showed so much skin there was little left to the imagination: showed perfectly shaped hips and a well shaped mound. As soon as Sydney turned in his direction, Max looked back at the TV immediately trying to forget what he saw.

That night, Sydney tried to fall asleep again but couldn't. She kept wishing she could have the perfect kind of sex her mother always got with her father. Sydney realized she wanted to have the kind of sex that only her father could give. Then by instinct, Sydney started to walk out of her room only wearing her underwear and then entered her father's room. Max was asleep, but Sydney got under the blankets with him and got on top of his body on all fours. Sydney then kissed Max's cheek which woke him up. Max opened his eyes and looked surprised with Sydney on top of him.

Max asked, "Sydney. What are you doing?" Sydney then said, "Before she died, I watched you and mom make love to each other for years dad. And I know that you know I've been watching you. And I know you must've liked it when I watched you two because you never said anything. And I know you've been looking at my body today because it reminds you of mom's." Max looked lost for words but then said, "Sydney, whether or not that's true, that doesn't matter. I..." Sydney then began to rest her head on Max's chest as she spoke: "Dad. I'm scared of having my first time. I'm worried if I do it with some boy he'll just be rough with me or not even know how to make me feel like a princess. But you always treat me like a princess, daddy. You'd make sure nothing hurts me and that I feel special all of the time. I don't want my first time to be with a boy. I want my first time to be with a man who loves me." Max was getting nervous as he said, "But Sydney, you're a virgin. Your first time shouldn't be with..."

Sydney then sat up and took off her bra. For the first time in his life, Max was seeing Sydney's perfectly shaped breasts. The breast size, nipple size, and smooth look of the skin made Max's eyes widen greatly. Sydney then looked down at Max and said... "Daddy..." Max gulped and then said, "Yes, Sydney?" Sydney then laid down on her father and pushed her breasts against his chest as she put her lips near her father's ears and whispered... "_I want you to be my first_." Max turned his head to face Sydney and said, "Are you sure? Are you really sure?" Sydney nodded her head as she smiled and whispered: "_Yes. I want this_."

Sydney and Max then looked deeply into each other's for a moment. And then... suddenly then the two kissed and wrapped their hands around each other's bodies. Max began to rub his hands all over Sydney's body quickly as this was a whole new body to explore and pleasure. Max then pulled down Sydney's panties as Sydney used her hands to pull down Max's underwear. They broke the kiss as Max reached over to a nearby drawer but Sydney stopped him. Sydney then said, "No dad. No condom. I'm already on the pill. I want nothing to separate us. I want flesh completely touching flesh."

Max smiled as he re-positioned Sydney to be under him and separated her legs a bit. Max looked down at Sydney as Sydney gave Max one more nod showing that he indeed had her permission. Max then pushed his penis down into Sydney's vagina. Sydney's eyes widened greatly as her mouth opened up wide and she moaned incredibly loud. Max pulled out a bit but then pushed in even further. Sydney moaned loudly as she felt her father's skin rub against her own. Sydney moaned as she said, "Oh Daddy, you feel so amazing!" Max smiled and said, "How about you take lead now?"

Max then switched positions with Sydney so he was on bottom and she was on top. Sydney began to ride Max at a slow pace at first, but then began to quicken it. Max began to squeeze Sydney's butt which made her moan even more. Sydney began to bounce up and down very quickly as hard as her father's penis was throbbing inside her smooth underage body. As Max squeezed Sydney's butt hard, Sydney pushed her hands onto her father's chest. As Sydney felt Max's penis push deeper into her she said, "Errr. Ohhhh. Ahhh! Oh God! Ooooohhhh! Harder daddy! Harder! Oooooh! YEAH! Oh God! OOOOOHHHHHH!" Suddenly, Max felt his penis getting harder than ever and he realized... it was coming. Max then said, "Sydney, it's about to happen. Do you want me to..." Sydney then yelled, "NO DADDY! DO IT NOW! DO IT INSIDE ME!" And with that, Max let it all out. Max orgasmed and shot all of semen and his love shoot out of him and deep into daughter's body. Sydney smiled as she felt the warm love of her father come into her. Eventually exhausted, Sydney fell into her father's arms.

As Max and Sydney laid nude together, Sydney smiled and said: "That was the most amazing feeling in the history of everything." Max smiled too and said: "I'm glad you liked it honey. But this was a one time deal. We can never do this again." Sydney nodded and said: "That's okay. You made me feel like the most special woman in the world and that's all I wanted. Thank you for being my first." Sydney hugged Max tightly as he continued to hold Sydney close to him.

**THE END**


	6. The Sexy Times Growing Up

**Summer 2015:**

Max Reynolds was sitting on the couch in the living room of his room reading a book, when his eight year old daughter: Sydney stepped into the room wearing just her white panties. Sydney who was rubbing one of her eyes said, "Daddy." Max turned his head and looked at Sydney with a surprise look as he said, "Sydney? What are you still doing up? You should be asleep now." Sydney then walked over to Max as she said, "I can't sleep. I miss mommy." Max then looked right at Sydney's face as he said, "We talked about this Sydney. You have to be brave now that she's gone." Sydney then said, "But I'm still scared Can I sleep with you?" Max sighed and said, "Here. You can lay down on the couch for a bit until you fall asleep." A smiling Sydney then got on the couch and laid down on it with her head on her father's lap now. Sydney then looked up at Max's eyes as she said, "I love you daddy." Max then gently and quickly touched Sydney's nose with one of his fingers and then said, "I love you too. Now go to sleep sweety." Sydney then closed her eyes as she had a big smile on her face.

**Summer 2016:**

Max was sitting up in his bed reading a book while wearing just underwear, when suddenly nine year old Sydney stepped into the room completely naked as she said, "Daddy." Max looked at Sydney with surprise as he said, "Sydney? What are you doing here? And why are you naked?" Sydney then said, "I always sleep naked, but I'm scared of thunder outside." Max then said, "Sydney, you have to be a big girl now. We talked about this a year ago. Now go get some rest or at least put some clothes on." Sydney then said, "But I'm scared daddy. Can I sleep with you?" Max sighed and said, "Okay. But just for awhile. Come here." Max then laid down as Sydney ran over to her father and then laid her naked body on top of her father's chest. Max then rested both of his hands on his daughter's bare back as Sydney wrapped her arms around her father's body. Sydney then said, "Daddy... do you miss mommy too?" Max then said, "Yes I do Sydney. But I can still be happy because I have you here at home with me." Sydney smiled and said, "I love you daddy. Bear hug time!" Then Sydney squeezed her father as tight as she could. However Max was caught off guard by this sensation which caused his hands to jerk down Sydney's body and his fingers were now brushed up against Sydney's nude butt cheeks. Max realizing what he had done said, "Oh. Sorry I touched you there Sydney." Sydney then said, "It's okay daddy. Go ahead and squeeze my butt. It's squishy." Max then said, "Well I don't think I..." Sydney interrupted her father and said, "Go ahead daddy. Just one time." Max sighed and said, "Okay." Then Max with his large hands squeezed Sydney's butt cheeks. Max chuckled a bit and said, "You're right. Your butt sure is squishy." Sydney giggled as she hugged her father tight again, and the two began to fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Summer 2017:**

Max was taking a shower completely naked in the bathroom, when suddenly ten year old Sydney stepped into the bathroom naked. Max hearing the sound of the door open, stuck his head out and with a surprised look said, "Sydney!? What are you doing up past your bed time... and in the bathroom?" Sydney then said, "I was feeling lonely in my room and sad because I'm missing mommy again, and... can I be with you for awhile?" Max then said, "Sydney, just wait until I'm done. I just got in here." Sydney then with big widened eyes said, "Can I be with you for awhile in _there_ pretty please?" Max sighed and said, "Well... we might as well save water. Okay, come in." A smiling Sydney then stepped into the shower and said, "Yay. Want me to wash your hair daddy?" Max then got on his knees and said, "Okay." Sydney then began to wash shampoo through Max's hair and said, "Ooo. Your hair is so much thicker than mommy's." Then after Sydney was done washing her father's hair, Max stood up and said, "Okay. Might as well help you with yours." Then as Max moved his body to grab the shampoo, his penis accidentally bumped into Sydney's face. Max then said, "Oh. Sorry about that Sydney." Then Sydney looked right at Max's penis and said, "It's okay daddy. But why is your _private part_ so squishy?" Max suddenly stopped moving as he said, "What?" Sydney then said, "Well it is. See." Then Sydney grabbed Max's penis with one hand and began to squeeze it as she said, "See. Just like my butt. Squishy, squishy." Then Max pushed Sydney's hand away and said, "Okay. That's enough of that. How about we just get you dried off and straight to bed now?" Sydney then said, "Okay. But only if you pick me up." Max sighed and then picked up Sydney in his arms. Sydney immediately wrapped her legs around her father's torso, while Max held up Sydney put wrapping one hand around her back, and the other hand on her butt. Then Sydney said, "Yay! I get to ride daddy tonight." Max chuckled a bit and said, "Lets please not refer to it like _that_ Sydney."

**Summer 2018:**

Max was laying in bed naked, when suddenly eleven year old Sydney stepped into the room naked. Max moved his head up to see Sydney and said, "Sydney? What's wrong?" Sydney then said, "I'm lonely daddy. Can I sleep with you." Max then said, "Sydney, I think you should..." Sydney then made big puppy dog eyes as she said, "Pretty please." Max sighed and said, "Come on, and get in." Sydney then happily said, "Yay!" Sydney then jumped into bed and moved her body very close to Max who was laying on his side. Sydney then turned her back to her father but pushed her backside right up against the front side of Max's body. Sydney then said, "Can you hug me while I fall asleep daddy?" Max sighed and then wrapped his hands around Sydney's nude chest. Sydney then pushed her butt back, causing it to rub against Max's penis. Max then moved his own butt back a bit, but Sydney continued to push her own butt back father so it continued to push against her father's penis. Sydney then smiled and said, "Your _private part_ still feels squishy daddy." Max then chuckled a bit and said, "Good night Sydney. Love you." Then Sydney smiled and said, "And I love _you_ daddy." Then Sydney and Max fell asleep in each other's arm in the _spooning _position.

**Summer 2019:**

Max was laying naked in bed, when suddenly twelve year old Sydney stepped into the room naked. Max sat up in his bed as he said, "Sydney? What's wrong? You missing your mother again?" Sydney then sat on the bed next to Max as she said, "Just a bad dream daddy." Max then said, "What kind of bad dream?" Sydney then said, "Well... I just dreamed about having my first kiss with a boy, and it went totally wrong, and everyone laughed at me because of it." A surprised looking Max said, "Wait. You haven't kissed anyone yet? And you dreamed about doing it with a boy?" Sydney looking confused said, "Yeah. Why are you surprised I haven't kissed anyone yet? And why is it weird to dream about kissing a boy?" Max then sad, "Well... you see... your mother and I just always suspected that... well... we always thought you and Maya were secretly in love, and since you two spend so much time alone in your room, we assumed the only reason you two kids would be in one space alone for so long is because you both were kissing, or at least experimenting with..." Sydney then said, "Daddy, me and Maya are just friends. We don't wanna kiss." Max then said, "Oh." Sydney then said, "But... for my first kiss... there is someone I want to do it with, but I'm afraid he won't let me because it be kinda wrong." Max then said, "Who?" Then Sydney looked right into Max's eyes and said, "You." The two suddenly remained still and silent for a moment." Then Sydney said, "Look. I know it's wrong daddy but..." Max then put a hand on Sydney's chin and said, "Sydney... I'd be happy to." Then Max moved his face forward and then... Max and Sydney were both kissing one another. The two remained lip locked for a solid thirty seconds and then... their lips parted and it ended. Sydney then made a big smile as she began to blush and said, "Thanks for doing that with me. I love you daddy." Max smiled as he said, "I love you too."

**Summer 2020:**

Max was naked in the bathroom taking a shower, when thirteen year old Sydney suddenly stepped into the bathroom also naked. Max stuck his head out of the shower and said, "Sydney? What's wrong?" Sydney then said, "Well... I know it's silly but... I was missing mom so much again, and then I realized... you must be missing her too. And I know you both take showers together often, so... I thought you might enjoy some company. I know it's silly and all but..." Max sighed and then said, "You know what... come in Sydney." Sydney smiled as she moved her nude body into the shower with her father. Sydney then said, "So... want me to wash your hair?" Max nodded as he got on his knees. Sydney then began to run shampoo with her fingers through Max's hair. As she did this, Max said, "You know you're getting too old for this Sydney. You're almost a teenager, and once girls become teenagers they don't sleep in their father's beds or take showers with them anymore." Sydney then said, "I know. It's just... I'm a little scared about starting to live the life of a teenager. I'm scared of my body changing, and kissing a boy my age for the first time, and..." Max then said, "Wait. You still haven't kissed a boy?" Sydney then said, "Well... no. Besides, you usually act crazy at the mere thought of that." Max then said, "I do. But that's because I'm your father. I just assumed you were kissing boys secretly at school behind my back or something." Sydney then sighed and said, "No. There's been nobody else I've kissed since we did it last year. And I'm scared no one will because I'm not pretty enough." Max then stood up and looked at Sydney as he said, "Don't say that Sydney. You're the most beautiful girl in the world." Sydney then said, "You're just saying that because you're my dad." Max made a smirk as he said, "If I just said that because I was your dad, would I do this?" Then Max moved his face forward and then he suddenly began to kiss Sydney. Sydney kissed him back as she instinctively began to wrap her arms around her father's back. Then Max picked up Sydney by placing both of his hands on Sydney's smooth butt cheeks and pushed her into the shower wall, while Sydney wrapped her legs around her father's torso. Max then stopped kissing Sydney's lips and began to kiss and nibble on her neck a bit. As he did this, Sydney said, "Oh. Oh yeah daddy. Ohhhh! Oh yeah. Ohhhh." Then suddenly Max's penis began to brush up against the opening of Sydney's vagina, causing Sydney to yell, "Ohhhh!" Max then suddenly stopped as his eyes widened and he put Sydney back on her feet. Max looking ashamed said, "Sorry. I think I got a little too carried away there." Sydney then said, "No, no. It's fine. It's, um... all good." Max sighed and said, "Good. So... we're not letting your mother know about this because..." Sydney then said, "Oh, of course. I get it." Max nodded and said, "Good. Allrighty then." Sydney nodded too and said, "Allrighty then. So... I'll leave first then." Then Sydney stepped out of the shower and then out of the bathroom. But once she was gone, Max looked down and saw his penis was very large and hard. Max's face then went red as he said, "Oh dear Lord."

**Summer 2020:**

Max was laying his bed completely asleep on his back, when suddenly a thirteen year old Sydney stepped into the bedroom completely naked. Sydney took a deep breath as she stepped towards her father's bed. Sydney then pulled the blanket off her father to see he too was completely naked. Sydney smiled as she saw this, spending a moment starring at her father's hard penis. Sydney then gently and slowly got onto the bed, and got on all fours over her father. Sydney slowly and gently lowered her body down and then had it rest of her father's body. Her newly developed breasts pressed against her father's hairy chest, while her feet brushed against her father's ankles. Since Sydney was shorter than her father, her father's penis didn't line up with her vagina and instead was caught between her legs. Sydney then squeezed her legs together a bit trapping her father's long warm penis between them. Sydney then put her hands on the sides of her father's head and then kissed him on the lips.

The sensation of the kiss woke Max up. Max was immediately frightened and caught off guard at the sight of his daughter, naked on top of him. Max became even more frightened when he remembered he too was naked, and began to looked panicked as he realized his penis was caught and being squeezed between his daughter's legs. Before he could get up though Sydney smiled and said, "It's okay daddy. It's okay. Don't get up. I want us to continue what we did in the shower last year." Max suddenly froze. Max found himself unable to stop what Sydney was doing as Sydney continued to talk. Sydney with a very certain look on her face said, "I want us to keep exploring what we've been feeling between each other throughout my childhood. And now that I'm a teenager, I want us to experience feeling every part of the other's body. Daddy. I want us... I... I want us to... to make love." Max felt worried at what his daughter just proposed, but at the same time felt the same desires Sydney spoke up. Being caught in the middle of conflicting feelings Max said, "Sydney. We can't..." Sydney then said, "Yes we can. Please daddy. You're not taking advantage of me. I want this." Max then said, "But if anybody found out..." Sydney interrupted her father again and said, "No one will ever know. I promise you. Daddy. I want you. I want this. Please." Max found himself feeling drawn to Sydney again like he did earlier that day as he said, "But you could get..." Sydney then said, "I don't care. I want this daddy. More than anything else in existence."

Then time froze. The father and daughter simply looked into each other's eyes without moving a muscle. All they could do was look at each other as the light of a full moon shined into the room through the uncovered window. Sydney could feel a bit of a chill on her butt as the vent unit from the ceiling began to blow air down on it. Sydney began to shiver a bit. Max then instinctively moved his hands up and brought them to Sydney's butt cheeks and wrapped his fingers around them. Sydney felt warmer already as she felt her father's hands touch her buttocks and she gave a warm smile to him. The two then became completely still again. Max felt like he was dreaming. His teenage daughter was laying completely naked on top of him. Her skin was touching his. Her feet were touching his ankles. Her breasts was pushing against his chest. Her nipples were brushed against his chest hair. Her lips were mere inches from his. Then Sydney finally opened her mouth again and said, "Please daddy. Lets do it."

Then like a spark being lit, suddenly Sydney and Max quickly pushed their lips against each other's. Then in that same second, Sydney wrapped her arms around her father's back while Max began to squeeze his daughter's butt even harder. Max then instantly rolled both his and Sydney's bodies on the bed so now _he_ was on top of Sydney. Max then broke his kiss with Sydney and moved his face down to her vagina. Max then pushed Sydney's legs out a bit and then brought his mouth to Sydney's vagina and began to stick his tongue in it. Sydney immediately moaned louder than ever as she felt herself feeling a level of pleasure she was unaware she could reached. Max began to push his tongue in an out of Sydney, as she said, "Oh yeah. Oh daddy. Oh yeah. Keep going. Yes. Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhh!" Then once he was done with that, Max got on his knees and sat over Sydney's breasts and pushed his penis into her face. Upon instinct, Sydney grabbed Max's penis with her right hand and brought it to her face. Sydney then began to suck on her father's penis and began to jerk her head back and forth on it. As Max felt his daughter's wet lips move back and forth on his hard member, he said, "Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Harder. Harder! Oh! Ohhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Eventually Sydney got up on the bed and got on her knees and hands. Max then stood on his knees behind Sydney and brought his penis to Sydney's butt hole. Then Max gabbed a hold of his daughter's hips and then shoved his penis into her butt. Sydney moaned as she she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Sydney never knew such pleasure could be created through something going between her buttocks but was glad her father was doing this. As Max continued to thrust his penis into his daughter's penis, her breasts began to shake and bounce a bit. The constant shaking caused both father and daughter to begin sweating.

Once that ended, Sydney laid back on her side as Max began to get on all fours over her. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment and paused their movements as they began to reflect on what was to happen. Max then said, "Sydney. Are you sure you want me to..." Sydney nodded her face and said, "Yes. Do it daddy. Do it inside me." Max then lowered his penis down and then... Max's penis entered his daughter's vagina. The two both moaned as they immediately wrapped their arms around each other. The two both moaned as Max began to pump his penis harder and deep with each thrust into Sydney's womanhood. For Sydney, the amount of pleasure she was feeling was almost overwhelming her. She had no idea a human being could feel the way she was feeling. And which each thrust of her father's penis pushing deeper into her, Sydney felt strong waves of pleasure electrify every inch of her body.

Meanwhile for Max, he was amazed at how pleasing and natural this felt for him. As Max felt his own body feel electrified from the sensation of his penis being surrounded by his daughter's smooth wet vagina, Max began to think about how natural and perfect this felt. For a father and a daughter naturally love the other unconditionally. So unlike other women from his life (most notably his wife), there was no need to win Sydney over. There was no need for dating, a dinner, or anything like that. The two loved each other, and what they were doing was simply their unconditional love in its' purest and rawest form. The rules and taboos of society did not apply for them or were on their mind anymore. All there was in this moment was the passion, the flame, and the drive for the two to have passionate sex and make love to the other. And they were perfectly content with that fact.

Eventually Max felt his member was inside of Sydney as deep as it could. As he continued to make love to his daughter, Max said, "Ohhh! Ohhh! Oh God! Ohhh! Oh Sydney, I love you so much. Ohhh!" Sydney meanwhile said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh! Oh daddy! Oh yeah. Give it to me daddy! Give it to me daddy! OHHHHHHHH!" Then suddenly the two realized they couldn't hold it back any longer. And then... the father and daughter both orgasmed together. Max immediately shot his semen deep into his daughter's body and the two both shook for several moments as they both felt the pinnacle of pleasure from the human sexual experience he felt all over their bodies. Then... it ended. Max got off of Sydney and laid next to her. Sydney smiled and said, "Thank you daddy. That was amazing. Do you feel guilty that you just..." Max turned his head and smiled as he said, "No. Because I love you Sydney. And love is love. And nothing should stand in the way of that. Sydney made a big smile as she said, "I love you daddy." Then Sydney and her father hugged and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**THE END**


	7. Sydney and Max's Little Secret

One evening Max walked into his home looking upset as he saw Sydney sitting on the couch also looking upset. Upon seeing her father, Sydney said, "Oh hey dad. How was your date?" Max then said, "Oh it was great for like five seconds, until Roxanne broke up with me. And so I just walked around in the park for two hours feeling sorry for myself. How about you?" A sad looking Sydney said, "Me and Pete broke up. I simply spent two hours sitting in the library feeling sorry for myself." Max then sat next to Sydney and said, "Relationships can sure suck sometimes." Then Sydney touched her dad's hand as she said, "It's okay dad. It'll get better for both of us." Max then looked right at Sydney as he said, "You think so." Then Sydney hugged her dad and said, "I know so."

Max hugged Sydney back, but then the two both moved their faces so they were an inch a part from each other. Suddenly the two felt their heart beats increase. Maybe it was because the two just needed to feel a romantic kind of love, maybe it was just the two trying to seek some pleasurable and a painful couple of hours, or maybe it was because the two had always felt an attraction to each other, but suddenly somehow... Sydney and Max felt their faces move towards each other... and they kissed. But it wasn't a little peck that families sometimes give each other. No, Sydney and her father Max were full on making out. The two felt the others' arms wrap around their bodies pulling the other close.

Soon Max broke his kiss from Sydney and the two looked at the other again. Sydney nodded showing her father she was okay with what he was doing, and then Max smiled and began to kiss around Sydney's neck. Sydney began to moan as Max moved the opening of Sydney's shirt around a bit so he could also kiss Sydney's bare shoulder. But as he did this, the first few top buttons of Sydney's button down shirt came undone, exposing her bra to Max's eyes. Max suddenly stopped what he was doing and said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Then Sydney made a sexy smile and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. Sydney then made a wink and suddenly reached for the bottom of Max's shirt and pulled it off. Sydney then suddenly laid down on her couch and Max got on top of her and began to kiss her. The two wrapped their arms around each other but began to get more physical. Max moved one of his hands down beneath Sydney's pants and underwear and began to rub her smooth young underage buttocks. Sydney meanwhile moved a hand down beneath Max's pants and underwear grabbing his hard penis and began to rub it. The two both began to moan.

Soon the two both pulled down the others' pants and then Sydney tore her bra off. Upon seeing Sydney's bare underage breasts, Max immediately began to lick and suck on them. This caused Sydney to moan even more. Then eventually Max spun Sydney around and forced her to get on all fours. Max then began to lick and rub Sydney's buttocks some more and soon found himself pushing his manhood between Sydney's two butt cheeks to get his penis to become even harder. The two both moaned loudly.

Eventually Sydney took charge and got on her knees and pushed Max onto his back. She then pushed her face towards her father's penis and began to pleasure it by surrounding it with her entire mouth. Sydney moved her head up and down as she proceeded to pleasure Max more than ever. But then Sydney got back on her knees and held Max's penis in her right hand. She then looked down at her womanhood and moved Max's manhood closer and closer to her own member. Sydney then looked down at Max, and Max nodded. Then Sydney pushed Max's manhood deep inside her womanhood.

The two moaned louder than ever as Max felt his penis being surrounded by the walls of his daughter's tight underage vagina, while Sydney felt her father's penis squeeze deep into her young body. Max gripped Sydney's buttocks as he felt and saw Sydney bounce up and down on him. But eventually, Sydney's bouncing turned more into her upper body rocking back and forth. The two both moaned loudly, and then... the moment came. The two both orgasmed causing Max to release his man liquids deep into his daughter's body, and Sydney got very wet.

Eventually the two just lay next to the other completely naked and exhausted. Sydney then said, "Wow. That was just... wow." Max then said, "Yeah. Wow. But..." A confused Sydney said, "But what?" The two both turned on their sides as Max said, "We can't let anyone know this happened. We would get in so much trouble.." Sydney then said, "I know but... I loved doing that _a lot_." Max smiled as he said, "Me too. But we're gonna have to keep this a secret. Okay?" Sydney then gave Max a quick peck on the lips and then said, "Sure. Our little secret."

**THE END**


	8. Three Girls in a Shower

One afternoon: thirteen year old Sydney Reynolds stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. She had just slipped out of her bath robe and was now completely naked as she turned on the shower. The water immediately shot out from the shower head as Sydney put just her hand in to test the temperature of water before she stepped in. Once it was nice and hot, Sydney stepped into the shower. She now had her back to the curtain as she reached for the shampoo. But suddenly Sydney had a look of surprise on her face when she heard the shower curtain open and it wasn't by her hand. Sydney immediately turned around and saw a very naked Sophia and Olive stepping into the shower.

Sydney's eyes greatly widened as she said, "Sophia! Olive! What are you two doing here?" Sophia smiled as she said, "We didn't want you to be alone in the shower." Then with a sexy grin Olive said, "And we thought we could try _experimenting_ today like we talked about maybe doing last night when we were talking." A reluctant looking Sydney said, "I don't know girls. I mean we're all just thirteen years old. I'm starting to think... maybe we shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff." Sophia then said, "Come on Sydney. A high percentage of thirteen year olds experiment and lose their virginity by our age." Olive then said, "Yeah. And it's not like you're gonna get pregnant from doing this. You're just about to have some of the best fun of your life with your best friends." Sydney then said, "Well I don't know. I mean when I was seven my mom made me do this purity pledge and..." Sophia then suddenly wrapped her arms around Sydney's back and said, "Tell me. Does this feel pure?" Sophia then moved her face forward... and kissed Sydney on the lips. Sydney simply remained still as Sophia moved her hands down and used them to squeeze Sydney's butt cheeks.

As Sydney and Sophia continued to kiss, Olive meanwhile got behind Sydney and wrapped her hands around Sydney's stomach as she began to kiss the back of Sydney's neck. The Olive moved her fingers down and stuck the pointer fingers from each of her hands into Sydney's vagina. Sydney broke her kiss with Sophia and began to moan loudly. Olive then began to pull and push her two fingers in and out of Sydney's underage vagina quickly pleasuring her immensely. As Sydney continued to moan loudly Sophia and Olive each moved their lips to the opposite sides of Sydney's neck and made light kisses on it. Eventually Olive pulled her fingers out of Sydney. Sydney then turned around and now faced Olive. Sydney then wrapped her arms around Olive and kissed her while Olive wrapped her hands around Sydney and began to squeeze her buttocks. Sophia meanwhile from behind wrapped her arms around Sydney and this time she pushed her own two pointer fingers into Sydney's vagina. Sydney broke her kiss with Olive and moaned loud again. As she did, Olive squeezed Sydney's butt even tighter causing Sydney to moan even louder.

Eventually Sophia and Olive got on their knees, with Olive's face now facing Sydney's smooth light pink vagina, while Sophia was facing Sydney's round plump and bright colored buttocks. Olive then moved her face forward and brought her face right up to Sydney's vagina and then... Olive pushed her tongue into Sydney's vagina. Sydney moaned again while Sophia brought her face to Sydney's butt and began to lick it. Sydney began to moan even louder while Olive opened up her mouth and began to make sucking sounds against Sydney's womanhood. Sophia meanwhile began to lick at Sydney's butt hole causing Sydney to moan even louder than ever.

Eventually Sydney's legs felt weak and she gently dropped to the shower floor. Being a wide shower, Sydney was able to lay down on the shower floor. Sophia then got on all fours hovering over Sydney and moved her face down and began to lick Sydney's young teenage breasts. Sydney moaned again as she felt Sophia move her tongue against her underage, small, bright, and hot pink nipples that were very sensitive for her. As Sophia kept her butt sticking in the air while doing this, Olive got behind Sophia and began to lick Sophia's butt cheeks, causing Sophia herself to moan now. Olive even wrapped her arms around Sophia and pushed her pointer fingers into Sophia's lightly colored and smooth teenage vagina.

Eventually Sophia got off Sydney. Sydney spread her legs out as Olive (whose head was the opposite side of the shower now) did the same. Sydney and Olive then moved their vaginas towards each other causing them to touch. The two then both began to rub their vaginas against the other's vagina and leg area surrounding it causing the two girls to moan. Sophia meanwhile got on top of Olive's hip and began to rub her own vagina against it. The three girls all began to moan loud. As this happened, Sophia moved her face to Olive's breasts and began to lick at them, along with biting at Olive's bright round nipples. Olive moaned loudly and after a moment, she moved away from Sophia a bit and then moved her own face to Sophia's breasts and began to lick, nibble, and bite on Sophia's bright round and hard teenage nipples.

The three girls all began to rub their vaginas against each other harder than ever until... all three thirteen year old girls orgasmed at the same moment shooting their female fluids all over each other. The three all shook for a moment and then... it ended. Eventually the three teenage ladies all laid on the shower floor side by side with Sydney in the middle, and Sophia and Olive pressing the sides of their naked bodies against Sydney's nude form. As Sydney put one hand over her heart she said, "Girls... that was... AMAZING!" A smiling Olive then said, "I know, right?" Sophia then said, "It's sure is fun to have great fun with great friends, right?" A smiling Sydney then said, "You bet."

**THE END**


	9. Taboo Time

One evening Max was heading to the bathroom for a late night shower. However as Max was heading down the hallway towards the bedroom, suddenly he was stopped dead in his tracks by a completely naked Sydney who had just stepped out of the bathroom. Both Max and Sydney immediately froze and looked at the other for a second. For Max, he had never dreamed he'd ever see a teenage daughter naked, but was taken aback by her her fully developed breasts, her clean-shaven vagina, and her gorgeous curves and hips. Sydney meanwhile couldn't believe her attractive father was seeing her naked and was privately turned on to be giving the man fuel four a thousand taboo fantasies and self-pleasure sessions in his future.

However after this literal single second went by, Sydney quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around herself as she calmly said, "Oh sorry dad. I was just gonna pop over into my room where my clothes were. Thought I could've gotten there without being seen." Max trying to act casual said, "Hey. Big big deal. So... you need help with anything?" Sydney trying to also sound casual said, "Nope. I'm good." Then Max said, "Well if you need anything, you know where I am." Then Max walked past Sydney to his bedroom. But as he did, Max couldn't help but look back at Sydney to catch one more peek of her beautiful barely covered body. And as he did, Max saw Sydney had wrapped the towel around most of her body, but half of her butt was still in view. Max took a moment to check it out and immediately took note of how firm and smooth looking Sydney's beautiful butt was. Then Max quickly turned his head away and went into his room, but Sydney saw from the corner of her eye that Max had been looking at her. Then Sydney made a sexy smile as she headed to her room.

* * *

A little bit later Max was sitting in his bed alone completely naked with a blanket over him as he laid down looking at the ceiling. Max's heart was racing as he found his mind going back to Sydney's body and how much he wanted to see it again so bad, despite how taboo that was. Suddenly Max heard a knock on his door. Max then sat up and said, "Yes?" Then the door opened and Sydney stepped inside wearing a bath robe as she said, "Hey dad. I'm having troubles sleeping. Can I spend a little time with you to feel better?" Max then looking hesitant said, "Why don't you talk to your grandmother?" Sydney then stepped towards Max's bed as she said, "Well you know how cranky she can get if she's woken up in the middle of the night. Can I rest with you for just a bit?" Max then said, "Well, you can _rest_ in here for a bit I guess." Then Sydney sat on the bed and said, "Thanks." Then Sydney suddenly took off her bath robe revealing herself to be completely naked now.

A wide eyed Max said, "Sydney!" Sydney then looked at her nude body and said, "Oh. I always relax better at night naked. Are you okay with that?" Max looked down as he said, "Well, I..." Then Sydney pulled the blanket up and saw Max was naked as well. Sydney then raised an eyebrow as she said, "Well my, my. Someone else likes to rest naked too. So... is _little daddy_ always not so little, or are you just happy to see me?" Max's face turned red as he said, "Sydney, I..." Sydney then smirked as she said, "It's okay dad. I'm flattered you like my body. I think yours is pretty hot too. You mind if I touch yours?" Max then said, "Sydney, I can't let you do that." Then Sydney got on her knees as she said, "Come on daddy. Just a little touching. That can't cause any harm, can it?" Max sighed and said, "I guess not." Sydney made a big smile as she brought her face closer to Max's penis. Sydney then gently touched Max's penis with her right hand and took in the feeling of it. Max's senses immediately became heightened, as he felt suddenly very turned on by the feeling of his daughter's hand grabbing his very large and erect penis. Sydney then began to gently squeeze Max's penis and moved her hand up and down on it as she said, "Mmm. Oh, that feels so nice. Oh, it's so warm. And it feels so strong. So powerful." Max then let out a moan as Sydney said, "You like that, don't you. Well since I touched you, you can go ahead and touch _me_ now."

A very hesitant looking Max said, "Sydney, it be so wrong if I..." Sydney then stood on her knees near Max's head and said, "It's okay daddy. I want you to. Go ahead. I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." Max then took a deep breath and brought one of his fingers to Sydney's vagina. Max then gently stuck it in causing Sydney to immediately moan. Sydney had obviously felt her own fingers in her womanhood before, but never dreamed how amazing and stimulating it would feel to have her father's finger in her. Max began to slowly move his finger up and down inside of Sydney, as Sydney said, "Oh daddy. Ohohooo. Oohhhhh."

After a minute, Sydney moved Max's hand away from her and said, "Daddy... can I feel what it's like to have your most _special_ body part inside mine?" Max then said, "Okay Sydney. Now we're crossing a line. I can't do that." Then a smiling Sydney said, "Come on. Just for a little bit. Please." Then Max said, "But you could get pregnant, or get..." Then Sydney leaned her mouth to Max's ear and said, "I've been taking birth control pills for months now just in case so don't worry. Just do it for a little bit with me. Pretty please." Max then looked into Sydney's eyes as his heart began to beat faster. Then Max quickly nodded and said, "Okay." Sydney made a sexy grin as she said, "Okay."

Then Sydney got on top of Max and lined up his hard penis with her eager young vagina. Then Sydney lowered herself down and had Max's adult penis enter her teenage body. Immediately the two both moaned as Sydney said, "Oooooooohhh!" For Sydney, she had never felt a feeling so strong before. As Max's penis pushed hard into her body, she felt a huge wave of pleasure overtake every inch of her nude body. For Max, he had never felt so turned on before in his life. Despite this feeling so wrong, Max felt such a strong wave of energy come over him as his body connected with Sydney's. Max then grabbed on tight to Sydney's butt cheeks holding her in place, as Sydney rested her hands on Max's chest.

Sydney then began to slowly bounce her body up and down on Max, slowly allowing his penis to go further and further into her body. As this happened, Sydney said, "Mmm. Oh yeah. Ohhh God. Ohhhhhhhh!" Sydney then feeling so much pleasure, fell backwards on the bed, causing her back to now lay on the bed. However to help, Max then sat up and put his hands on Sydney's breasts and now began to pump his penis harder and deep into Sydney. Now feeling Max take control, Sydney smiled as she felt a stronger power overtake her, which she very much liked. Sydney then moved her legs up and rested her feet on Max's shoulders as Max continued to pump his member harder into Sydney.

As Max pumped his member harder into Sydney, Sydney couldn't help but make a big smile. She had never felt so loved, so satisfied, so pleased, and so happy in her life. The attention and love she was feeling from Max was creating a positive sensation in her mind, body, and soul that she had never felt before. For Max meanwhile he was smiling too. He had never dreamed he would feel such excitement, such passion, and such affection by a woman ever again. Making love to Sydney, was creating a soothing sensation for him that was melting away any aggression and sadness in his mind.

As Max continued to pump his hard penis deep into Sydney's young body, Sydney said, "Oh God daddy. Harder. Harder!" Then Max said, "Oh God Sydney. Ohhhhh! Oh God, I... Oh, I'm gonna..." And then suddenly with only a second of warning from his body, Max immediately felt himself orgasm, and then so did Sydney. Max's semen shot at record speed out of him and deep into Sydney's young body as Sydney too felt her womanly fluids come out of her. The two both moaned together as their bodies shook with one another. Sydney tilted her head back and smiled as she felt a huge wave of immeasurable pleasure overtake her. And then... it ended. Sydney then sat up, as a guilty looking Max said, "Sydney. I'm so sorry that I..." Then Sydney smirked as she kissed Max on the cheek and said, "Nothing to be sorry about daddy. I... I'm glad I just lost my virginity to you because... it was the best moment of my life!" Then Max smiled, and then both he and Sydney kissed the other; a kiss that lasted a _very_ long time.

**THE END**


End file.
